Pizza and Beer
by Kuroi Diamond
Summary: The title doesn't have much to do with the story, it's just a little oneshot... Me trying to be sweet. Dante x Lady


Disclaimer: Devil May Cry is not mine… Shiznab.

* * *

Dante paused, a slice of pizza half-way to his mouth.

Something was not right.

As if to prove the ominous feeling, the main doors exploded off their hinges.

"DANTE!" Came the angry voice of Lady.

Said hybrid leaned back in his chair, confident there was not actually any threat after all.

"Hey babe, miss me already?" He said smoothly, picking up a bottle of beer and taking a leisurely sip.

The demon huntress stormed up to Dante, eyes burning.

She slammed a hand down on the desk, causing everything on top of it to jump an inch into the air "You were supposed to meet me an hour ago! Damn it, we lost a job because of your laziness and now I find you here eating pizza and drinking beer? What the hell is your problem?"

Dante shrugged "Relax, Lady." He offered, thinking his charm would probably be enough to handle this one.

He was wrong.

One of Lady's eyes visibly twitched "Relax… You want me to relax at a time like this? I'm not going to relax! In fact, I think I'm going to kill you!"

Dante frowned, okay, he'd forgotten about the job, but wasn't she going just a little overboard?

"Look babe, I'm sorry. I spaced, let me make it up to you." He stood up from his chair and walked towards to her.

She backed away "Want the hell are you doing?" She asked, backing up further.

Dante blew an errant strand of white-blonde hair out of one of his cool blue eyes "I was thinking we could get into that little position we were in a few nights ago, you seemed to like it…"

Lady blushed "That was a mistake and is never going to happen again! So we got drunk and… Kissed… But it was because of the alcohol, Dante! Jesus, it's not like we're together or anything!"

He grinned wickedly, like a cat just spotted a canary "Yeah, but that doesn't change the fact that you moaned like a B-grade porno star."

That was, incidentally, the wrong choice of words.

Lady stopped backing up, her blush deepened to scarlet.

Then, she tackled him.

She got her hands around his neck and began to choke the life out of him "Oh, you think you're so hot, devil boy! Well, I have news for you!" She began to hit his head against the ground repeatedly "You are so not!"

Dante tried to ignore the dull pain in his head as he waited for her to cease and desist her murder attempt.

Eventually, she ran out of steam and let go of him, collapsing on top of his chest in exhaustion.

Just what Dante had been waiting for.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled over so he was on top of her.

Lady made a small noise of protest but was too tired to do anything else.

Dante smiled down at her, blue eyes sparkling.

She glared at him.

His grin widened "Don't be that way, babe..." He said, leaning so close to her that his nose almost touched to hers.

"Get offa me…" She mumbled, trying to push him away, but since her arms were pinned to her sides, it only made her athletic body press harder against his.

He shook his head, causing his bangs to lightly tickle Lady's forehead "Oh no, you were on top of me for three minutes, its only fair I return the favor."

And with that, he took her lips with his own, ignoring her vague struggles which quickly subsided.

Lady relaxed in his arms, lashes fluttering closed over her mismatched eyes.

Slowly, she let her tongue run across Dante's soft lips, which yielded to the soft caress, parting to allow her entrance.

Her tongue strayed inside his mouth, and she made sure to avoid his sharp hybrid incisors.

As Dante let his tongue dance across hers, he bought a hand to the back of her neck, brushing a nail across the vertebrae in a way he had found she liked during their drunken romp.

Lady gasped sharply into his mouth, and then moaned, pressing her lower body to his.

Eventually, both had to draw back for breathe.

Dante stared down at her curiously "You're not gonna punch me for this later are you?" He asked.

His eyes widened as she gently bought a palm up to cup his cheek.

Lady smiled "No, but I might if you try to get off me."  
Dante smiled wickedly, his lips a moment from her own.

"Now that's what I like to hear."

* * *

I felt like writing something sweet rather then pornographic for once.

Unfortunately, I'm apparently good at writing porn (Why am I cursed with such bizarre talents?)

But I don't know how good I am at romance, what do you think?

Still reads like porn, huh?


End file.
